The Data-Over-Cable Service Interface Specification (DOCSIS) was established by cable television network operators to facilitate transporting data traffic, primarily Internet traffic, over existing community antenna television (CATV) networks. In addition to transporting data traffic, as well as television content signals over a CATV network, multiple services operators (MSO) use their CATV network infrastructure for carrying voice, video on demand (VoD) and video conferencing traffic signals, among other types of traffic.
The customer premise can include various devices operable to facilitate services from the MSO. For example, a customer premise can include a cable modem, an embedded multimedia terminal adapter (EMTA), set-top box(es). Further, some solutions provide for media gateway devices whereby a gateway set-top box provides access to multiple client set-top boxes. These set-top boxes are typically operable to provide video services to subscribers for viewing on display devices (e.g., a television).
However, as IPv6 begins implementation, the media gateway may encounter issues because of the lack of multicast downstream service identifier forwarding (MDF)-enabled DOCSIS set-top gateway (DSG) in cable modem termination systems (CMTSs). For example, if an operator has deployed an initial Hybrid MPEG video model (proposed for multiple service operators (MSO)) and the operator then begins rollout of IPv6 or even trial IPv6, media gateways (MGs) with IPv6 enabled will cease providing CableCard services. Moreover, the media gateway will be unable to offer an upgrade path from the Hybrid MPEG deployment to multicast internet protocol (IP) Video.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.